


Chess

by GreatArcthunder



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatArcthunder/pseuds/GreatArcthunder
Summary: AU. What if Emily met Spencer before season 2.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. The Start

The sun was bright and shining the day Emily met Spencer. She had spent a few days in Virginia, and decided to go to the park. 

Spencer Reid had a talent for chess. He could easily beat any opponent that had went against him. He had gotten so good that most people wouldn't even play him anymore, except one. "You actually want to play against me?" He asked staring into her eyes.

She sat down and smiled "As long as you don't bite". She looked at his face because he wasn't laughing, he actually looked confused. 

A stranger leaned over and whispered "he's not the best with jokes."

She cleared her throat "forget that remark, let me start again. My name is Emily Prentiss, and I would like to play chess with you if you'll let me."

He looked at her and smiled "Okay then, my name is Spencer Reid, and I would be thrilled for you to play chess with me."

He fidgeted when she tried to make small talk, but he soon adjusted and made some small talk of his own. They talked about their jobs with the government, and their love for books.

"How many books have you read?" She questioned moving her knight to take his pawn.

"I stopped counting after 100" he replied with a smile as he moved his bishop.

"When was that?"

"When I was 4"

"Super genius? Child prodigy?"

"I have an eidetic memory, and an IQ of 187."

"So.... Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Definite yes. I also graduated when I was 12. And I can read 20,000 words a minute." He stated with a calm face.

She laughed, their game was actually quite close. Even though she said she hadn't played in years, that he should go easy on her, he didn't believe her. She may not have been as smart as him, but she was close.

They were quiet for a while then Reid blurted out, "Have you seen all the Star Wars movies?"

"Hell yes, nothing is better than empire strikes back!" She replied excited

"Doctor who?"

"Yep"

"Alien"

"My favorite"

"Check" he smiled

"Oh yeah? Well two can play that game." She challenged and moved her rook 2 spaces in front of his king.

"Ah man I don't know how I'll make it out of this situation- oh wait- Checkmate!"

She got up and looked him in the eye and smiled. "You know there is a coffee shop not far from here."

He sputtered and gaped at her "you're asking me out??!"

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head yes.

"But why? I'm a 'nerd' and nobody really likes me."

She suddenly felt sad for him, and cupped his face slightly, "Spencer, I don't even remember the last time I truly laughed, and this morning you made my entire day, even if it was just by playing chess."

"I-I-I don't know what to say." 

"How about 'see you in a hour at the coffee shop on Main Street'?" She smirked and awaited a response.

"How's this?" He cleared his throat, "See you in a hour at the coffee shop on Main Street."

She smiled and laughed as she started walking off "see you in a hour Spence."


	2. Mutual interests and coffee

"How do you like your coffee?" Emily held two cups of hot coffee and offered one to him.

_Like I like my women._ "Very sweet and very strong." Spencer took the cup and walked over to a table for two. Sitting down, he offered her a seat. "Okay, if this is a date, then I need to get to know you better." She nodded her head "alright" and sat down. 

"What is..... Your dream job?" He started

"Okay this might seem weird, but I always wanted to work at the BAU."

"..." He stated at her "Work with m-m-me?"

"See.told you it would be weird." She sighed "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no, I asked. Let's uh, let's just move on to the next question." He fidgeted and settled his eyes on hers. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. Oh and black."

"Did you know that black is the absence of light. Black is often symbolic of darkness, while white represents light." He smile and drank his coffee.

"Okay, how about I ask some questions?" Emily brightly smiled "Got any family? Like a Mom, or a sister?"

"Only child, my father is as good as dead, and my mother is a paranoid schizophrenic." He frowned. But his face soon changed "Try to top that!"

Emily stared at him confused, then realized what he was asking "Well, I'm also a only child, my dad isn't in the picture either, and I try with my mom. It's like a love hate relationship..." She frowned and sipped at her coffee. "Ugh I guess we both come from broken homes."

"Not necessarily 50% of marriages end in divorce, my dad 'couldn't' take care of my mom anymore, so like a good kid I took care of her. But when I was eighteen, I moved her to a home."

She looked sympathetic at Spencer "My dad left when he found out my mom was pregnant, he hasn't made contact with her since that. He probably wouldn't even know who I was if he saw me." 

"My dad probably left because we were so poor."

"My bastard dad probably didn't even know who my mom was, if he did he probably wouldn't have disrespected her like he did."

"Who would your mother be exactly?"

"She's an US ambassador, Elizabeth Prentiss" she made jazz hands while saying her mother's name.

*Buzzzzzzz* *buzzzzzzz* "oh um excuse me that's JJ"

He left for about a minute and came back "Hey um sorry I kinda have to go." 

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Um I have a case, I have to go to Seattle."

"Oh, when will you be back? I mean I'm not clingy or anything but I was just beginning to have fun"

"We-uh.. we could do this again sometime, maybe over dinner?" The words stumbled out of his mouth.

She looked like she was contemplating it "I think I could work that into my schedule. Give me a call, sometime."

"I will" wait .... "I don't have your number."

She smiled "while you were on the call, I wrote my number and address on a napkin in case you need me or to see me."

_Oh wooooooowwwww_ _. Smooth moves doctor you got a number and an address._ "Alright, I'll-- I'll call you as soon as I can." He got up and threw his cup away and walked out the door. 


	3. Extreme aggressor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after extreme aggressor.

Reid and the team took a few days to finish the case. Leaving Seattle as soon as it was over.

Reid was re-reading a book Emily recommended. He didn't understand how books about romance could be so entertaining, they were all bland and had the same plot. But he wouldn't dare tell her that. He smirked at the thought of it, while turning the page.

Unbeknownst to him Morgan walked by and saw him. "Okay Reid I gotta know, what has been going on with you today? It's not like you to read chick stuff." Morgan sat down in front of him. "And it doesn't take a profiler to know you've been smiling a lot more lately, especially when you look at your phone." He winked.

Reid tried not to look at him and just ignore him in hopes he would go away and not probe further.

"Uh huh the silence says it all. So tell me who's the lucky or unlucky lady?" Morgan wiggled his eyebrows but immediately furrowed them. "Please don't be a lucky man."

Reid didn't know how to respond to his closest friend asking if he was homosexual. "Morgan I don't know if it's anything serious- I hope it is but- just don't tell anyone until i know for sure. It's only been one date. But she seems like a good woman."

"Woah" Morgan looked genuinely surprised that he was right about Reid dating someone and relieved that the someone wasn't a man. " Can I at least know her name. She's got you wrapped around her finger, I at least need a name."

Reid thought for a second and conceded. "Her name is Emily." He sighed, "just wait to tell Garcia, you know what she'd do."

"I also know what she'll do if you keep this from her for to long." Morgan countered. "I'm going to sleep, but I'm happy for you Reid, I really am."

"I guess I should sleep too. Thank you Morgan."

"Anytime" Morgan smiled at Reid.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the apartment of Prentiss

A loud ring of a cell phone woke Emily and her cat, Juno, from their slumber.

"Prentiss" she answered groggily.

"Um hey it's Reid, I told you I would call when I could got home from the case."

"Oh! Um..." Reid could tell from her voice that she was still half asleep. It was one in the morning, it didn't really make sense to call her.

"You know I think I'll call you in a few hours, sorry for waking you." Reid mentally slapped himself for calling her at such a inconsiderate time.

" Thanks for calling, I'm glad to know your okay." Just then Juno decided to loudly meow, and follow it with a growl. "But my cat is very upset from being woke up" Emily laughed pushing the calico cat to the other side of bed.

"Oh tell him I'm sorry and that I wish you both a good night's sleep." Reid smiled at the phone.

"Can do Mr genius, I'll talk to you on the morning, bye." She then hung up and went back to bed. Although Juno was very mad and kept hitting her with his head. "Look Juno I know you're jealous I found a better man than you, but your still my baby boy. Now leave me alone or no treats tomorrow." She warned the feline. Which seemed to understand and complied to going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated it's been a while I know, and the world is going crazy right now. But hopefully updates will become more frequent, it's summer and my plans have gone out the window.


	5. Mall

After many previous dates, tonight Emily thought it would be great to go to the mall and change Reid's style a little bit. 

"Hey they have a place named after me!" Emily looked to his right to see what he was looking at. And of course it was a Spencer's.

"Oh no no no, we do not go there. That place is for the Emos and weird kids."

"Why?" Spencer looked at her like a kicked puppy. "Does this mean I'm a weird kid? And what is am 'emo'."

Emily felt shocked that the great Dr Spencer Reid did not know everything. "I'll explain it later. But no, your not a weird kid."

After minutes of arguing she convinced him to not go into the store and to the food court where they settled on some hibachi. After their meal and much walking Emily found a photo booth.

"Spence! We should take pictures!!" She recently started using the nickname and he didn't seem to mind.

"Fine, but your paying!" He followed her into the booth with a look of uncertainty.

Once Emily discovered he wasn't smiling, she wasn't having it. "Come on make a crazy face or something, don't be so serious all the time." And after some coaxing he finally smiled and gave in. "Come on Spence do something crazy make it a good photo."

_something crazy? I have an idea, but it may not end well...._

In the end he decided it was now or never and leaned over kissed her temple. She turned and looked at him surprised, but didn't say anything. Instead she mashed her lips against his. Their kissing carried on until mall security had asked the couple to leave. He didn't even bother with his FBI credentials, he just held her hand and walked away with the biggest of smiles on his face.


End file.
